


Dark Shadows, Crimson Blood

by Sadihime



Series: The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Akakuro - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Creepy, Dark, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Incestuous Relationship, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Pedophilia, Psychopath, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yandere, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dark-themed ficlets about Akashi and Kuroko.</p><p><b>Chapter 9:</b> "If you want him so much then...I'll give him to you."</p><p>[For warnings, please refer to the tags.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Won't Escape From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of dark scenes, some scenes are longer, some are not. Others have plot, others have none. Please note, I do not condone any of the activities in this collection. This is purely for reading entertainment. I suck at writing lighter elements so... 
> 
> Here it goes~

* * *

 

 

He leaned back on his black, leather chair inside his dark room. The lights that came from the different screens before him illuminated his face, showing a wide smile. He watched the screens intently, switching his gaze from one to another. He let out a low chuckle at what he saw in the screen.

 

"Oh, Tetsuya..." He sighed in amusement. "My eyes see everything, you know..."

 

He watched as Kuroko frantically examine all the barred windows and locked doors. His usual blank eyes filled with fear and confusion. It was a perfect look that sent shivers up and down the redhead's spine.

 

Amused heterochromatic eyes gleamed in the darkness as Kuroko frantically tried to open the door, pulling and pushing it, frenziedly twisting the door knob before giving up and curling his hands into fist, pounding the door with force he didn't even know he had. His breathing turned erratic as he dropped to his knees and realized that he was trapped.

 

"Silly, Tetsuya. " Akashi let out another low chuckle. "You won't escape from me..."

 

"...Just give up." He smirked as he watched tears fall from scared blue eyes.

 

 


	2. I'll Always Be By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was held captive for who knows how long. He knew he would never be free. He was a captive by him, both in reality and in his memories.

 

 

He stared blankly at the white, sterile walls of the room sitting on the floor, huddled in the corner. The metal door creaked loudly as it opened and a figure entered, but he could barely identify for his sight had turned blurry with tears. It had been years, yet the incident was still fresh in his mind. He was kidnapped and it took the police and investigators a year before they found him. He could remember the day he was rescued all too clearly, along with those eyes...

 

 

_He huddled himself in a corner, tears falling freely from his eyes as sobs escaped his trembling lips. He could hear the sirens outside the house and relief spread through him. He heard the front doors slam open and footsteps running towards the hallway, opening each door that they passed through._

 

_He jolted back when the door opened and light poured inside the room. Lifting his gaze from his knees, he stared at the police officers' stunned expressions; some had their hands covering their noses while one ran away with his hand on his mouth. He didn't blame them—it probably looked horrifying._

 

" _Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" One of the police officer asked warily._

 

_A small, brittle smile appeared on his face._

 

" _Yes."_

 

_The police officer said something, but it fell on deaf ears. His focus drifted to the lifeless body sprawled down in front of him. It was already rotting—it had already been days after all. The body was drenched with the gruesome redness of its own blood. Multiple cuts and stabs could be seen with dried blood. The wound on its chest stood out from the rest for the knife that was used to create it was still buried right at the heart._

 

_He knew how sharp the knife was, he could clearly remember how easy it was to sink it down the other's chest. It was so…easy._

 

_But, it wasn't the foul odor, the splatters of blood, or the way he killed him with multiple stab wounds that disturbed him the most... It was those dead, unblinking, heterochromatic eyes that did. They were still staring at him, piercing through him like the knife on his chest, accusing him of his death. It terrified him to his core for he knew what those eyes were telling him. He could practically hear it, the sharp, but smooth voice that belonged to the owner of those eyes. He could hear it. He could hear Akashi Seijuuro's voice. And then he knew...he knew that Akashi would always be with him, always by his side, just like he said he would…_

 

_…just like he said he would._

 

" _Are you alright, Tetsuya?"_

 

" _I missed you, Tetsuya. Did you miss me?"_

 

" _I bought you a gift, Tetsuya."_

 

" _Are you well, Tetsuya?"_

 

" _Don't you love me too, Tetsuya?"_

 

" _Kiss me, Tetsuya."_

 

" _Does it feel good?"_

 

" _Tetsuya, I love you."_

 

" _I love you so much, Tetsuya."_

 

" _Hey, Tetsuya, you would never leave me, right?"_

 

" _Tetsuya, I love you. We would never leave each other, right?"_

 

" _We'll be together always...right?"_

 

" _Tetsuya?"_

 

" _I love you so much, Tetsuya."_

 

" _Is this it, Tetsuya?"_

 

" _Tetsuya, don't cry."_

 

" _Don't cry, Tetsuya..."_

 

" _Tetsuya..."_

 

" _...You don't have to worry about anything..."_

 

" _...I'll always be by your side..."_

 

" _...It's a promise, Tetsuya..."_

 

" _...I love you."_

 

_"I love you, Tetsuya..."_

 

 

Kuroko smiled and let out a broken chuckle as tears began to fall from his eyes. He hugged his knees tightly and let out a strained laugh. "I love you too, Akashi-kun..."

 

"…I love you, too…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as dark as I wanted it to, but I like Insane!Kuroko~ and him hearing voices, especially if it was Akashi-sama's voice.


	3. I Love You and I Mean It

 

 

His throat burned. He tried to swallow, but he couldn't muster more than a tiny trace of moisture. He shivered as cold seeped through his naked body. He was cold, hungry, tired, and in pain. He didn't know how much more he could last before he broke.

 

His ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. Lifting his gaze to the door, his tired eyes winced as it opened and blinding light illuminated the dark room. His breath hitched at the familiar figure that entered. He could feel his heart beat harder and faster as the figure closed the door, bringing the room back to darkness.

 

He shifted his body as he tried to follow the sound of the footsteps, but with his hands shackled above his head with chains connected to the ceiling and with his feet manacled to the floor—his body stretched to the limit, he could barely move a muscle. His head hung low when his body slumped from the strain.

 

He could feel the figure's eyes behind him, staring at him intensely making him close his eyes as he tried to suppress his shudders. He heard the figure move again, his steps sharp and precise, before it stopped in front of him.

 

"Look at me." A silky voice whispered.

 

He slowly raised his head, hating every second of it, but he knew what would happen if he disobeyed.

 

Sharp, heterochromatic eyes softened at the other's look. "I missed you, Tetsuya." He whispered with that tender tone that always made Kuroko's stomach wrench. It was so  _sincere_ , it made him sick. The blunette swallowed again and the burning of his throat flamed anew. He said nothing as the other told him about his day.

 

"Work was exhausting as usual. There's always tons of paperwork to be done. Ah, but coming home to you always makes everything better, Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled as he stared at the other, eyes gleaming with nothing but love and adoration. "I love you so much."

 

Akashi leaned in to kiss Kuroko, but the other shied away. Akashi blinked at the gesture before a sharp sound suddenly echoed as Akashi brought his hand down Kuroko's cheeks. The chained male whimpered as the redhead brought his hand up again and caressed the other's bruised cheeks.

 

"Ne, Tetsuya..." Akashi started, his voice calm and soothing. It was as if nothing happened. "Are you hungry?" he grazed his thumb across the other's cheek, a worried look on his face. "You're looking a bit thin lately. Have you even eaten today?"

 

Kuroko stayed silent and still as the redhead continued to caress his face. His eyes dull. He felt like he was being mocked. Why was he even asking this? He couldn't eat unless Akashi was home for he was the only one who came since he was locked up. And the redhead only returned very late at night, so of course, he was hungry and thin. He was being  _starved._

 

"Hmm..." Akashi straightened up, eyes narrowing as he decided what to do. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'll take good care of you." A soft smile touched his lips.

 

Kuroko didn't respond, but Akashi didn't seem to notice that as he continued speaking.

 

"Ah, but before that I must have my welcome home kiss. I've been away from you for almost an entire day, after all. I missed you so much." Akashi leaned in and pressed his lips against Kuroko's chapped lips.

 

The chained male didn't move, he didn't respond, yet the redhead continued to devour his lips and explore his body with icy hands, caressing him everywhere, a look of pure, unadulterated happiness on his face. When Akashi bit his lip, asking for entrance, he immediately allowed it, he was scared...

 

He was  _scared_.

 

"Tetsuya..."

 

Kuroko heard Akashi whispered in the kiss and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as he heard the words that followed.

 

"...I love you."

 

Kuroko stared at Akashi's eyes, full of nothing but sincere love and devotion.

 

Letting the tears fall freely from his eyes, he let out a pained smile.

 

Then, he cried...

 

He cried because he was taken away from his family and friends.

 

He cried because he was chained inside a room with no windows and a locked door.

 

He cried because his throat was dry and his stomach was empty.

 

He cried because he knew he could never be free.

 

He cried because...                 

                                                despite all the torment he felt...

 

...the agony he experience...

 

                                                                                             and the suffering he underwent...

 

...he could never truly hate him

 

And...

 

 

_Most of all, he cried..._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

"I-I love y-you, too...A-Akashi-kun..."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

_...because he meant it._

 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad that Kuroko always gets kidnapped by Akashi...Well, actually, not really, but I do like it~
> 
> It turned out different than I imagined...but I like it~!
> 
> Anyway, next up is a Dark!Kuroko~!


	4. You're Mine, Now

 

 

Lightning flashed followed by the roaring sound of thunder as threatening clouds raced across the dark grey sky, swirling and colliding in vast humid heaps. The rain pelted against the large bedroom window as the high velocity wind mercilessly blasted across a quiet subdivision somewhere in Kyoto.

 

Lightning flashed again, briefly illuminating the dark, large bedroom. A certain occupant opened his eyes as he slowly sat up, disturbed by the short-lived, bright light and the heavy downpour of rain. Red, silky blanket pooled down by his hips, showing smooth and pale skin upon a lithe body. His eyes scanned the room, noting the clothes scattered all over, evidence of last night's activities.

 

A small smile graced his lips as he reminisced the passion-filled night. Body grinding against body as clothes were thrown off, uncaring with where it went, hands roamed and explored each and every dip and curves as pants and moans echoed throughout the room. He remembered throwing his head back as he cried out, his body enveloped with pleasure and ecstasy as he came into completion before passing out in bliss.

 

It was truly unforgettable. He glanced at the body lying peacefully next to him. He could see bruises marking the other's neck to his chest. It looked beautiful on the other's pale skin. He leaned down to capture the sleeping teen's lips in a hot kiss. He cupped the other teen's face, grazing his thumb upon smooth cheeks. Slowly he slid it down, his fingers brushed against the other's chest, and placed his hand above the heart.

 

After a while, he parted, breathing heavily with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He laid down on the other's arm as he remove his hand from the other's chest, ignoring the sticky and wet feeling, and draped it over the other. He sighed and turned to snuggle the other's neck. He was so  _happy_.

 

He blinked.

 

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

 

He lifted his gaze up only to face wide, unblinking, heterochromatic eyes.

 

"But, don't worry. I'll take care of you much better from now on. After all..." he trailed off, blushing.

 

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the entire room, showing the room's atrocious state. Blood-soaked clothes thrown everywhere, trails of blood staining the carpet with red, the color of the walls turning darker as wet liquid dried. The body next to him was drenched with the same crimson liquid splattered on the walls. Already rotting, it filled the room with its foul odor.

 

Light blue eyes gleamed in adoration as he straddled the other and kissed him again, his tongue exploring the other's cavern. He separated with a chuckle as he embraced the lifeless body, disregarding the way the blood stained his own body. He leaned on the other's chest, blood smearing against his cheeks. He placed a hand on the other's chest, cradling a certain muscle before he clenched his hand into a fist.

 

Blood exploded everywhere and he licked his lips.

 

He shifted his gaze to look at the other's face, stained with the color he loved so much.

 

His lips parted to whisper...

 

_"You're mine, now… "_

_"…Akashi-kun."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi minna~~ thanks for the kudos~~
> 
> Next scene would be longer~


	5. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi just wanted Kuroko to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...I wonder what went on my mind when I wrote this.
> 
> Never forget the warnings!!!

 

 

"Here's some money for dinner." Kuroko's mother handed over the cash, Kuroko's father waiting patiently by the door as she put on her coat and shoes. "Thank you again, Seijuuro-kun! I know that you're busy with work, but we really appreciate you watching him. We'll be leaving now. Be good, Tetsuya!" she waved a hand before wrapping an arm around his husband, who quietly let himself be dragged by his cheery wife.

 

Kuroko stood by the door, silently watching in apprehension as his parents leave.

 

"It's no problem at all, Obaa-sama. Please enjoy your evening." Akashi politely bowed, shutting the door behind them. Kuroko flinched, anxiety filling him as the older man turned around and smiled at him. "Good evening, Tetsuya. You can come out now."

 

"I—I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Please excuse me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke quietly before he ran towards the stairs, trying to ignore the fact that Akashi quickly followed behind. Kuroko let out a yelp as he smacked down the steps, a hand on his ankle. He hissed in pain before he turned his head just in time to see the redhead smile at him.

 

"So soon, Tetsuya?" Akashi tilted his head innocently. "I thought that we could watch a movie together tonight." Eyes darkening as he pulled Kuroko's foot towards his mouth and have a teasing lick, making the younger teen tremble in fear. He let out another smile. "Now, come on. I even bought my laptop just for this occasion."

 

Kuroko shook his head as he tried and failed to yank his foot away. Akashi chuckled, letting go of the foot before climbing up the stairs, passing by Kuroko.

 

"I'll set it up in your room, okay? That way, if you're really tired, you can just sleep." Akashi down behind him and smiled, like the perfect gentleman that he was.

 

Kuroko pushed himself off the steps. He hated that smile so much. It was too angelic for a devil like him. He followed Akashi to his room with his head bowed and lingered by the door. He didn't want to go inside.

 

"Come sit right here, Tetsuya." Akashi gestured.

 

Kuroko swallowed nervously as Akashi, who was sitting up against the wall right in the corner, spread his legs and patted the part of the floor between. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make Akashi stop doing all of this. His parents trusted the redhead more than him. He did too until he knew what lied behind those gentle smiles.

 

He forced himself to walk towards the redhead, trembling as Akashi smirked and drew him into his arms. Kuroko sat between Akashi's toned legs, trying not to let his back touch the redhead. He felt himself freeze as Akashi wrapped his arms around his small build and pressed him towards his chest.

 

"Just relax, Tetsuya." Akashi let out a soft chuckle, pulling out his laptop from the side. He watched in the corner of his eyes as Kuroko bit his lip, still trembling.

 

"We're just going to watch a movie, okay?" Akashi spoke slowly, trying to calm the teen down, but his eyes told that he was enjoying the teen's distress.

 

Kuroko let out a whimper, squirming slightly when Akashi pulled him back against his chest. The laptop started playing whatever movie the redhead had chosen. His eyes immediately widened as he realized what sort of movie it actually was. "I—"

 

"Sshh, just relax." Akashi purred into Kuroko's ear, hands slipping inside the young teen's shirt. Kuroko squirmed as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the loud moans and groans coming out from the laptop.

 

Kuroko turned his head to the side, another attempt to ignore the sounds coming from the machine. Akashi seeing the opportunity, took advantage of it as he licked the teen's exposed neck. Kuroko bit his lip and tried to get away, but the arms wrapped around him tightened, effectively constricting all his movements.

 

"Now, Tetsuya... Open your eyes. You don't want to waste my effort, right? "Akashi removed his hand from blue-haired teen's waist and gripped his face, jerking his head to face the screen where two actors happily made each other moan as they rubbed their body against each other. Akashi clicked his tongue and squeezed Kuroko's face.

 

"Watch, Tetsuya." He ordered. Fearing the older teen, Kuroko did as he was told. Akashi watched Kuroko as the younger teen's face turned red, squirming around for comfort. Kuroko let out a whimper as the screen went blank. The older male took this as his cue to invade.

 

"S-Stop." Kuroko stuttered as Akashi's hands slipped into his pants. He grabbed the hands, trying to tug it away, but he felt weak from the ministrations that the redhead was doing to him.

 

Akashi barely held back a chuckle as he palmed the other's member, making the young teen arch and groan before biting his lips and squeezing his legs around the redhead's hand.

 

Akashi found the way Kuroko trembled against his touches so adorable. "Now, now, Tetsuya. I know you love this." He murmured teasingly, his hot breath brushing against Kuroko's ear earning him a pleading whimper and a mumbled protest. "Hmm, what was that?"

 

"I don't want to!" Kuroko yelled, twisting and pushing against Akashi's hold. He knocked over the laptop as he tried to escape, but a part of him knew it was futile.

 

Akashi taking advantaged of his fast reflexes that came from his years as a basketball player, he quickly moved to grab Kuroko's ankles. The young teen tried to crawl away only making the redhead's grip tighter.

 

"What was that?" Akashi whispered, his voice taking a dangerous edge in it. He stood up and dragged the struggling teen towards the bed. Once they were by the side, he dropped Kuroko's foot and grabbed the young teen's collar instead, throwing him to the bed.

 

Akashi watched as Kuroko guard himself with his two arms, eyes shut as he shook. For some reason, this irritated him. "Look at me!" he ordered, voice louder than intended. Seeing that Kuroko had no intentions of following his command, with narrowed eyes, he grabbed the young teen's pants and with a pull, he stripped him down, exposing the young teen in all his glory.

 

Akashi straddled Kuroko, grabbing the young teen's arms and trapping it above his head with a tight grip. "You want this, don't you? You love it when I'm all over you." He whispered with wide eyes accompanied with a wide smirk. "Just admit it, Tetsuya. It's alright."

 

"N-No—!" Kuroko shook his head before crying out in pain as Akashi spanked the young teen.

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Akashi commanded, slapping his charge again.

 

Kuroko held his tongue, biting his lips, arms still covering his face to resist giving Akashi the satisfaction of seeing his teary face. Akashi's eyes darkened, his hand trembling more and more as he beat the young teen, spanking the young teen's backside until it was burning hot red.

 

"Look at me." Akashi quietly said between gritted teeth, but Kuroko was determined not to give in to the redhead. "Just look at me, stop making me hurt you!" Akashi  _screamed_ , eyes wide with frenzy as he brought a trembling hand down with a harsh smack.

 

A heavy silence enveloped the room broken only by Akashi's harsh pants and Kuroko's sobs. Akashi exhaled, breathing shakily as he calmed himself down. Akashi stared down at the young teen—who was still defying his orders by burying his face into the sheets—before pushing his thighs apart, reaching between them.

 

Kuroko let out a gasp when Akashi's hand wrapped itself around his half-hardened member. He bit down his lips to hold back his sobs and other sounds that he would probably make. He never felt more shame in his entire life. He hated how his body was sensitive to the redhead's touch. He felt disgusting and he refused to let his entire being be degraded this way. But, he knew that if he continued to deny the older male, things would only turn for the worst.

 

"Look at me." Akashi ordered again, voice softer this time, almost taking a seductive tone. He licked his lips as Kuroko slowly and reluctantly peeked from underneath his arms, pathetically whimpering with tears falling down from his eyes as Akashi continued to fondle him. The said male could only smile.

 

"There's a good boy. See how nice it feels?" Akashi let out a soft chuckle. "Now, Tetsuya, you know what to do next."

 

Fear crossed Kuroko's features but was quickly replaced by pleasure as Akashi continued to rub the young teen's member. Kuroko shut his eyes before he shamefully moved his hips up and down, thrusting himself into Akashi's tight grip.

 

"Very good, Tetsuya." Akashi praised, slightly loosening his grip. The teen stifled another moan as he quickened his pace, slowly losing himself to the pleasure. "Does it feel good, Tetsuya? Or does it lack something? It does, doesn't it? My hand isn't enough, you want more, correct? I know you do, Tetsuya. Don't you worry now, I'll give you more." Akashi whispered with half-lidded eyes glazed with lust.

 

"P-Please—" Kuroko whimpered, Akashi pointedly ignoring what might had been a "don't" at the end of the shallow breath. Akashi frowned as he stared at the quivering teen.

 

"Look at me." Akashi demanded, digging his well-trimmed nails into Kuroko's sensitive member.

 

Kuroko grimaced at the pain and hurriedly complied, eyes glassy and pained as he stared at the person heused to look up to. He had always wanted to be like Akashi. Even though he was just a cousin, he always thought of Akashi as an older brother. He was respectful, caring, gentle, and more...He was someone to be respected and idolized. But, one day, he came back with different eyes. The image of a perfect older brother broke before his eyes as Akashi did something that he would never usually do.

 

...And he was doing it again.

 

Akashi gritted his teeth as he silently seethed. Kuroko was doing it again, looking at him with those eyes. He hated it—that horrible, sad little look...

 

Akashi bent down and kissed the young teen, rapidly pumping the smaller member in his hand. The sharp gasps of his young lover were music to his ears. He couldn't wait.

 

"I want you." Akashi murmured into Kuroko's ears before licking it slowly. Kuroko could do nothing but stare at him and moan, his inexperienced body easily aroused by the redhead's ministrations. Akashi pulled back quickly removing his slacks and pushing Kuroko back down when the painfully aroused teen tried to escape.

 

"How naughty..." Akashi commented, eyes filled with amusement as he straddled Kuroko, who was messily sprawled down the bed, exposed in an innocently sexy manner that drove Akashi mad with lust.

 

Akashi grinded himself down, Kuroko sharply inhaling as he stared up at his older cousin, face red from embarrassment and shame. The fierce blush that crawled across Kuroko's cheeks was nearly enough to tip Akashi off the edge. How could anyone be so impossibly cute?! How could someone make him shiver in ecstasy without doing anything?! How could the young teen have so much control over him...?

 

Akashi hated it and loved at the same time. He let out a wide smirk as he gazed down at the teal-haired, expecting him to look at him with pleading eyes, but was met with blank, dead eyes.

 

"Come on, Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi gently whispered, a small, strained smile on his face as he caressed the teen's cheeks. He stared at the teen as he waited, waited for the other to come out from where he was hiding and  _finally_  look at him, but his patience only rewarded him with the teen moving his head side-ways to stare blankly at the wall.

 

Something inside Akashi snapped as he gritted his teeth and forcibly entered the young teen; heterochromatic eyes glistening with madness and unshed tears.

 

_Why? Why won't Tetsuya look at him?_

 

_He just wanted him to look at him!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already written~~ It will be out tomorrow or the next~


	6. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this would happen if he would just swallow

 

 

A lone spotlight shone down on him.

"Now, Tetsuya, it's not  _that_  hard."

 

He heard, making him tremble as he closed his eyes, head bowed. He knelt on the ground, his entire weight on his bruised knees, thighs and calves strained in an effort to hold him up. He was completely naked, skin glistening with sweat. Thick ropes were used to bind his hands and wrists behind his back, the rope wrapping it twice before going around his chest, tying him up in a way that effectively restricted his movements.

 

Akashi stared, completely amused at the teal-haired male. He walked around, the sound of his footsteps echoing around the room. His gaze trailed at the kneeling figure, drinking up the wonderful sight Kuroko made.

 

Akashi stopped in front of Kuroko and reached out a hand, gently grasping his chin and tilting it up so that he could see those beautiful eyes whose shade reminded him of the sky. He cupped his face as he grazed his thumb over the other male's lips. He noted the way the other averted his eyes to the ground. Good, it seemed that he had learned well. It was exactly a full minute before he promptly smashed the other's face into the dog bowl, urging the male to lap up some white, milky liquid that was definitely  _not_ milk.

 

"Drink it up, Tetsuya." Akashi quietly ordered, voice laced with twisted amusement as he watched Kuroko gag on a mouthful of cum.

 

The white liquid went everywhere as Kuroko spluttered into the bowl; the liquid shot up his nose, slid down his chin, and simply went everywhere but down his throat. He couldn't help it, the fluid tasted absolutely vile, cold, bitter, and salty. It was no surprise that he kept retching every time he attempted to swallow. Kuroko choked and spat as he was allowed to come up again, drool mixing in with the liquid as it dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

 

"I can do this all day, Tetsuya." Akashi stared down at him, smirking as he watched Kuroko suck desperately for air.

 

When Kuroko felt Akashi push his head back into the bowl again, he couldn't help but resist. He couldn't do this anymore. He tried to pull away, not even caring how much it hurt to have the redhead tear his hair. Somehow, amidst his struggle, the bowl tipped over. The white, almost transparent liquid, spilled and spread across the cement as the bowl twirled round and round before it righted itself with a clang.

 

The silence that followed was heavy and tense.

 

Kuroko felt his blood run cold as he froze in fear. He let out a sob as he realized the gravity of what he had done. No, no, no, no, no, no,  _please!_  Images of the times when he was punished flashed through his mind as his body shook even more. He opened his mouth to speak, to plead for forgiveness when he was unexpectedly pushed face-first into the spreading pool of white fluid, a foot holding him there.

 

"How disappointing, Tetsuya." Akashi narrowed his eyes before he leaned down and whispered softly in the teal-haired male's ear. "You're going to have to clean up the mess you've made. You're going to lick it up clean and you're going to swallow every last drop. Is that clear, Tetsuya?" he pressed his foot harder as a warning.

 

Kuroko winced, tears falling freely from his eyes as he nodded. He felt himself be released. After a few seconds of gathering whatever was left of his energy, he forced his legs to lift his upper body up, hissing in pain as his muscles ached with the strain before bending down towards the concrete, tongue slipping out of his parted lips to dip it on the cold liquid, silently lapping up as much as he could, holding the liquid in his mouth. A part of him was relieved that he had not been punished yet.

 

"That's very good, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled, all teeth, as he patted Kuroko's head before gripping a fistful of hair, pulling hard on it. "Now, swallow." He commanded, his silky voice calm, but deadly.

 

Kuroko tried, he really did. He  _tried_  so hard, but he just couldn't do it. The moment the white liquid entered his throat, the horrid taste became too much for him and he ended up coughing it out onto the ground. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He sobbed, head bowed in defeat.

 

Akashi sighed.

 

Kuroko knew that sound, he knew that sound very well. It usually came with pain. He tried hard not to disappoint Akashi, he really did, but in the end, he had failed him. The sound of metal scraping against the ground was loud to his ears. He let out a whimper and looked up at the redhead to see him holding a thick, metal chain. Knowing what to come, he immediately tried to curl his body, but just ended up flat on the ground as he realized he was still tied up, completely vulnerable to any attack.

 

Resigning to his fate, he shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth just in time for the first blow to his back. The searing pain caused him to cry out, voice cracking. Then, there was another strike to his back, and another, and another, and another. With every blow, he screamed and pleaded, but was, as always, ruthlessly ignored. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his pleads had already turned into apologies. He apologized for his disappointing behavior, he apologized for being disobedient, he apologized for everything, he apologized even when the blows had stopped, and he was  _still_  apologizing as he laid there on the ground, back bruised and bleeding, body shaking with shock and pain.

 

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sor...ry, I-I'm sorry..." Kuroko stared blankly on the concrete ground, eyes dull and lifeless as he kept whispering. "I-I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry...s-sorry..."

 

Akashi merely stared at the broken male with cold, merciless eyes, his lips stretching into a wide, malicious smirk.

 

Honestly, there would have been no need for all of this if he would only learn to  _swallow_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Announcement!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To those who requested a dark!Akashi x dark!Kuroko, it will be out soon! Probably next week, if I'm not too busy. It will be a separate one-shot because it will be involving a third party(someone requested and I kinda liked it~) It will be entitled as **"For Entertainment Purposes Only"** so watch out for that~! I already posted a preview of it in my [tumblr](http://sadihime.tumblr.com/)  
>  I also posted a new mutli-chaptered fic entitled **"The Fall of the Emperor"** It will be an angsty, somewhat dark, and also bittersweet fic involving Akashi and the GoM, others will be appearing also.


	7. Will You Suffer for Me?

* * *

 

 

He didn't know how long he kneeled there, naked, knees digging on the center of the bed, a spreader bar fastened around his ankles. His arms were stretched to his limit, hands bound to the headboard with a thick rope; the restraints making him put all his weight to his knees, further pressuring his thighs. A thick collar was wrapped around his neck tightly, just enough to limit his breathing. A ball gag muffled his moans and his screams while a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes, effectively blinding him, heightening his other senses intensifying everything he was experiencing.

The machine embedded deep within him kept on pounding and pounding, hitting the very spot that made him see white and made his body drown in pain and pleasure. He let out a loud moan as he came for the umpteenth time. He came again and again and again, each release leaving him drier and more spent. The machine had no regards to whoever it was pleasuring; cold and unfeeling, it was a machine through and through. It was merciless…

…just like the person who controlled it.

He let out a small whimper as the machine slowed down to a stop. He didn't know whether or not to cry. He felt sore and tired, yet with the machine still pressing on his prostate, he still felt painfully aroused. A hand suddenly caressed his back, tracing his spine up and down, making him quiver at the icy touch. He panted through his nose as drool trickled from the corner of his mouth. His jaw hurt from how long he had his mouth wide but gagged and he couldn't help but sob in relief as it was removed.

The deafening silence was starting to make him nervous. He knew what he had to do. He opened up his mouth, pausing for a moment to swallow before saying his tormentor's name.

"Akashi-kun…" He started, trying to ignore the foreboding silence. "I'm...sorry. P-Please forgive me…"

There was no response and he started to fear that he might have said the wrong thing. He let out a shaky sigh to calm himself, and tried again.

" _Please—_ "

"Silence, Tetsuya…" Kuroko's breath hitched as he heard his tormentor's voice...his tormentor and his lover. "Tetsuya, did you believe I wouldn't find out? Did you think that you could cheat on me without any consequences?" Kuroko heard his lover hiss as he felt the collar around his neck tighten with every word.

Akashi stared coldly at the trembling male, watching him as he gasped for a much needed air. He tightened his hold around the chain connected to the center of his lover's collar. The collar was custom made so that it tightened whenever the chain was pulled, suffocating the one wearing it. Akashi let go of the chain to grant his lover a little reprieve.

Kuroko coughed and gasped as air filled his lungs, tears started to fall down from beneath the blindfold. "A-Akashi-kun…" he rasped. "Please f-forgive me… I-I won't do it again." He continued to beg. "I w-won't do it again… _please, Akashi-kun!_ " he cried out when he felt the machine start up again. Kuroko shook his head and whimpered as he felt it move inside of him, fast and deep, ripping him apart. He sobbed as he felt something wet dripping down from his backside. Tears kept dripping down as the thought of it being blood made him cry harder. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

"P-Please... P-Please, Akashi-kun!" He managed to gasp out before gritting his teeth to hold down his moans. "I-I can't… I can't take anymore of this!" He practically screamed in desperation, struggling against his restraints, regarding how the ropes burned his wrist and how the sudden movement shifted his balance, straining his body even more.

"Why?" Akashi suddenly asked, voice calm and collected, albeit cold. "You were doing perfectly fine when you had that vermin's hands all over you. You also looked perfectly content with making out with him too." His jaw clenched as he remembered what he saw.

"I-It wasn't…like that…p-please…" Kuroko managed to say between pants and moans, shuddering as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. It wasn't like that. He didn't mean to do that. It wasn't his fault. He was beyond drunk. He was drinking at Aomine's party and drank a lot more than he had thought. He was actually about to leave when he was pulled by his arm and was slammed to the wall. He wasn't thinking straight when he let that man kiss him. He most certainly didn't mean to kiss back. It was a stupid mistake. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to! Kuroko cried as he came, violently shuddering.

Kuroko suddenly collapsed as his upper body dropped to the bed when the ropes around his hands were removed from the headboard. He hadn't had time to know what was happening, if he could even do that at all, when the blindfold was also removed and he had to blink as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the room. He used his arms as support as he went on all fours so that the contraption inside him wouldn't hurt him as much, it didn't help that it still continued to pound in him. He was wiping the drool on his face with one of his hands when a pair of hands cupped his face and tilted it upwards. He could see his lover staring at him with an expression he couldn't describe.

Akashi stared at his lover's face in silence, heterochromatic eyes heavily guarded against blue eyes. He remained silent as he wiped Kuroko's tears, sweat, and drool away with a small towel, ignoring his lover's pained moans and pants as the machine continued to do what it was made for. He climbed onto the bed, placing himself in the middle of the blunet's arms as he grabbed onto them and guided them to wrap around him.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he tightened his hold around Akashi's body, burying his face into the redhead's chest as he trembled violently, coming yet again for the umpteenth time. It hurt,  _god_  it hurt so much. Kuroko sobbed against the redhead's chest.

"A-Akashi-kun… _please_ …" Kuroko closed his eyes as he pleaded in desperation, clinging to the redhead as if he was the only thing keeping his sanity intact because he was certain that if he let go, he would break, he would break and no one would be able to fix him because he was in so much pain and pleasure that he didn't know what was what anymore. Kuroko suddenly groaned out as he came again, biting his lip as he knew that the machine had no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Akashi merely responded by removing his lover from his chest and holding his face, tilting it up so that he could stare at his eyes. Kuroko could only stare back, blinking as he focused on his lover's face. Akashi stared at him with impassive coolness, so heavily guarded that he couldn't even scratch the surface. Had he hurt Akashi so much that he would build this wall against him? This was his entire fault. He was so weak to another's advantage. This was his entire fault. How could he hurt Akashi like this?

Kuroko stared at Akashi with pleading eyes, desperate. "A-Akashi-ku—"

"Do you want me to forgive you, Tetsuya?" Akashi cut him off, asking softly as he gently caressed his lover's face.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he nodded. "Yes, yes! Akashi-kun, please, please forgi—" A finger placed against his lips immediately silenced him.

Akashi leaned down, lips brushing against Kuroko's ear as he ran his hand through his hair, wet with sweat as it stuck against his forehead and nape. Kuroko felt his breath hitched as Akashi's lips moved against his ear, whispering so softly and gently words that would be his salvation from the painful feeling of excessive pleasure.

Kuroko felt as if the entire world had frozen before it faded away, leaving only Akashi and himself. He didn't even register the machine pounding inside of him anymore. It was only Akashi holding him so gently, sweetly asking him for one thing.

When Kuroko heard those words, it felt as if the entire world had frozen in its place before fading away in the darkness, leaving only Akashi and himself in a spotlight. In his mind, nothing else mattered anymore, not the strain his body was under, not the machine pounding endlessly in him, none of that existed anymore. There was only Akashi. There was only Akashi and the way he was holding him so gently, sweetly asking him one thing for his insolence.

"Tetsuya, will you suffer for me?"

There was a moment of silence before Kuroko responded.

"...Yes."

Akashi couldn't help but smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement!
> 
> To those who don't know, I posted another dark!AkaKuro fanfic called For Entertainment Purposes Only. It's for those who requested for a dark!Akashi and dark!Kuroko fic.
> 
> I also just posted another dark!AkaKuro story called Even Psychopaths Can Fall in Love. It will be a two-shot fanfic. The first chapter will on Akashi's POV while the second is Kuroko's. Please check it out if you have time!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to comment!


	8. It Was All for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Is this another update? Why yes, yes it is!
> 
> I kinda felt guilty with the last chapter. I may have enjoyed punishing Kuroko a little too much. *averts eyes* Also, Akashi may have been too cruel but...well...I like it. Anyway! I decided to post something...err...lighter? Well, lighter than normal...I think?
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone who took their time to read this fic!
> 
> For warnings please go refer to the tags. 
> 
> Even though it's short, please enjoy!

 

He tilted his head, eyes blank as he stared at the wall.

 

_It used to be white..._

 

His mouth curled into a twisted smile.

 

_...until he painted it red._

 

He turned around to face the frozen form of his lover. His eyes glistened with madness as he declared quietly.

 

"I did this for you, Akashi-kun."

 

The words echoed inside the otherwise silent room. The walls were splattered with blood as its scent filled the room. He took a step forward, pausing for a bit as he chuckled softly to himself.  _Red was definitely a wonderful color._  He thought to himself as he walked towards the stunned male, stepping over the lifeless body of his lover's tormentor. It disgusted him that his beloved had to answer to someone despicable like his father. It was all for the best. This way, Akashi would be free. He set his lover free.

 

He stopped in front of Akashi, who was still staring at the scene with wide eyes. Akashi must be so amazed for him to stare at what he did for that long. Ah, he was so glad. He made his lover happy. He smiled as he reached a hand to caress his beloved's cheek. Leaning forward, he closed their gap until their faces were only inches apart. His blue eyes locked with beautiful red ones.

 

"It was all for you…" he whispered, his breath ghosting over his beautiful lover's lips. "All…for…you." He pressed forward, touching their lips together in a small, seemingly innocent kiss before parting away to embrace the redhead, nuzzling his neck as he inhaled his scent.

 

He felt the redhead tremble.

 

Akashi must be so happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yandere!Kuroko~~ And yes, he did kill Akashi's father to 'save' Akashi. I don't know why, he's insane! There might be a second part to this in Akashi's POV, but don't get your hopes up. I might not be able to write it at all.
> 
> Anyway, I already know what I'm going to write next~! Also, I may try to punish Akashi some time soon...I think it's a bit overdue xD
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


	9. I'll Give Him to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you want him so much then...I'll give him to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I bet you all thought this was over, huh. Well, you're wrong. I still have a lot more to write! I've just been so busy lately. I barely have time to sleep! But enough of that.
> 
> I think I've talked to someone about this chapter before. I've always had this at the back of my mind but I didn't really know how to begin. I'm just so happy I managed to finish it!
> 
> To all my readers, thank you so much! I don't have any words to express what I feel to you guys! Keep being awesome!

 

 

"N-No."

 

"P-Please… Stop…"

 

"Please… P-Please!"

 

"St-Stop it…"

 

"No!"

 

"G-Go away!"

 

Tears threatened to fall down his eyes as he tried to crawl away but with his hands secured behind his back and his feet tightly bound together with a thick rope, his movements were severely limited. Despite that, he didn't stop his movements, desperate to get away. He gritted his teeth as the floor rubbed harshly against his skin.

 

This wasn't real.

 

None of this was happening.

 

This _couldn't_ be happening.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

He froze at the calm voice, his blood running cold. He could hear his heart pound against his chest, each beat ringing in his ears. His breaths came in short, shaky gasps as he willed himself to turn his head to where the voice came from.

 

His eyes widened as his breaths came to a stop, terror possessing his mind and body. His eyes followed the bloodied hand as it reached out to cradle his face, blood smearing on milky skin.

 

"You wanted him, didn't you?"

 

_Stop…_

 

"You loved his eyes… You said it reminded you of the ocean… You were quite poetic about it." A chuckle resounded.

 

_Please…_

 

"And you _loved_ it when he was inside of you, filling you up to the brim— _completing_ you…"

 

… _No!_ He closed his eyes tight.

 

"Oh…and how you _loved_ him. Your face wasn't able to hide _that_."

 

_Please!_

 

"It hurts, but if you really want him that much then…"

 

_Stop!_

 

"…I'll give him to you."

 

The bloodied hand gripped his a bunch of his hair and forced him to look. He didn't want to see this… He didn't want to see Akashi with that wicked smile and that cold, wide eyes, his clothes dripping in blood, and his hand dragging _that_ body—if it could still be called that.

 

"A-Aomine-k-kun…" he stuttered out, voice cracking as he felt his stomach churn.

 

His lover's corpse had been so mangled he could barely recognize it anymore. He could still hear each word Akashi said as he described what he did to him. He wondered how much pain he felt before he died. Did he feel it when Akashi cut of his hands? Did he feel the way his bones grinded as his legs were crushed? Did he feel that slow, stinging cut that Akashi made as his stomach was sliced open? Did he feel the way his throat tightened as he was strangled? Did he feel the way Akashi opened his chest and crushed his barely beating heart?

 

Did he feel all of it?

 

_Everything?_

 

He didn't want to know yet it plagued his mind.

 

"See, Tetsuya? I'm so nice, aren't I? After all, as long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

 

He gasped as Akashi dragged the body and draped it over him. Aomine's body was barely a body with the spine the only thing connecting the torso from the lower half. Kuroko felt himself shake, horror and terror all mixing into one as blood soaked through his shirt.

 

"O-Oh, g-god…." He whispered as he stared wide-eyed. He lifted his gaze to Akashi whose eyes gleamed with insanity, his whole demeanor screaming he was beyond saving.

 

"Can you see what I'm doing for you, Tetsuya? I did this all for you!" Akashi stared at Kuroko, tears suddenly falling from his eyes as he roughly shook his head, pulling out some of Kuroko's hair. "I love you so, _so much_ that I would do anything for you! _Anything_ , Tetsuya!"

 

Kuroko could barely breathe.

 

"You want him inside of you, don't you? You _love_ it!"

 

Akashi smiled, and Kuroko felt his heart sink as he noticed just how _broken_ it was.

 

"A-Akashi-kun…"

 

"Yes, Tetsuya? You want him now? Then, I'll let out devour him." He straddled Kuroko, a crazed smile spreading on his lips as he gripped Kuroko's jaw and forced him to open his mouth.

 

Kuroko's eyes widened even more as he tried to press himself against the floor, wishing that it could swallow him whole. If he was terrified before, he didn't know what he was feeling now. Kuroko sobbed as he tried to move his head side to side to loosen the redhead's grip to no avail. He tried to twist his body but Akashi had always been strong.

 

"Shh… Tetsuya." Akashi hushed softly as if calming a child, his thumb caressing Kuroko's cheek while his other hand was busy digging into Aomine's body, ripping out some of the hanging flesh from the mangled torso.

 

The last thing Kuroko saw was Akashi's broken smile…

 

The last thing Kuroko heard was Akashi's cries…

 

But, the last thing that he wished he didn't know…

 

...was the taste of a human's flesh and blood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually inspired by DSCB 7 - Will You Suffer For Me?. The idea was...what if AkaKuro never got together but instead, it was AoKuro. Clearly, it ended badly.
> 
> Still, hope you guys like it! Feel free to review! Next chapter involves something hot!


End file.
